


logolepsy

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Days, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing With Someone's Hair, Rain, This is literally all fluff, there is angst now i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: • an obsession with words •Basically, a whole bunch of Connor x Reader oneshots all in one work.(They're more like drabbles really, they barely get past a thousand words so far.)





	1. pluviophile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • a lover of rain: someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen in love with this game, so here, have my contribution to the fandom! I don't know if I'll ever make a multi-chaptered fic that actually have all of them connected but oneshots will do for now.

It had been a boring day; that’s for sure. All you had done was stay in your office and stare at your computer screen, stuck with writer’s block. By the time you had checked what time it was, the sun had gone away, hidden behind grey clouds. The small digital clock on the side of your computer screen read five o’five, around the time that Connor would get home from work. 

Connor was your boyfriend, and the two of you were an interesting couple. You had only met him five months after the androids had been given rights, but you wished you had met him sooner. Connor had walked into the clothing store you worked at, asking for fashion advice seeing as he had only been wearing his CyberLife provided outfit for the past five months. You didn’t really see him again until you had been fired from that job and had to get a new one, which happened to be as a barista at one of the bars Connor and his friend, Hank, would often visit. Connor had thanked you for helping him pick out outfits, seeing as he had been called to a case before he could when the two of you first met. Hank also thanked you. Connor visited the bar a bit more, without Hank, before you speculated that he was coming for you. Androids couldn’t really drink anything, and the bar didn’t carry anything that they could. You had given him your number that day. 

Now, here you were, six months after the two of you had met, and you were living in the same apartment. You had been fired from the job you had before, and were just staying home while you waiting for the other places you had given your resume to to call you. Connor still worked as a detective and still worked with Hank. Everything was good in your life. Minus the you not working that is. 

You heard the door unlock, meaning that Connor had come home. You got up from your chair, deciding that you go meet him in the living room. He had really just gotten through the door when you had gotten into the tiny space that was the living room.

“How was work?” You asked. It had become a routine for the two of you to ask how each other’s day was, even if one of you hadn’t left the house (it was mostly you not leaving the house, seeing as you had no job at the moment). 

“It was..adequate,” Connor answered, you knew why, he hadn’t been assigned a case in a month. Which, at the same time, was a good thing but also a bad thing. “How was your day? Have you gotten any calls from the places you placed your resume in?” 

You sighed and shook your head, falling onto the couch. “No. My day was pretty boring, to be honest.”  

There was the soft pitter patter of the raindrops falling onto the window; it had finally started to rain once more. The weather had been very weird these past few weeks, it was always on and off with the rain. You turned your head to look out the window, raindrops hitting it randomly. The rain had always interesting to you, it was almost like the sky was crying. It didn’t happen all the time, but when it did you couldn’t help feel sorry for it. If the sky was crying it must feel sad, which meant that something had made the sky sad. Although, it was only sad when the clouds were grey, when there were no clouds in the sky yet it was still raining it was crying tears of joy for something. Or, it was just rain and it was pretty. 

You bounced off the couch, almost falling onto the floor as you made your way to the door. Connor sent you a questioning look. You almost let out a laugh at how cute he looked at the moment. “I wanna go outside!” You exclaimed, cheerfully. You were sure you had gone outside last- wait, no that hadn’t happened. You had been sick the last time it rained and that was the only other time you had been with Connor while it was storming. 

“It’s raining, if you go outside you are sure to get sick,” Connor explained. 

“I won’t be out for too long.” You had turned around, looking away from the door. “If you want, you can come with. I just want to be outside in the rain for a bit.” 

Connor nodded, following you outside. The rain wouldn’t bother him as much as it would bother you if you were to be outside for too long; oh, the joys of being a human. 

You didn’t go far from the apartment building, only leaving the lobby to stand outside in the rain. The rain wasn’t going down too hard, but it was hard and fast enough to create small puddles in. All you could do was stare up at the sky, watching the raindrops fall from above. Eventually, Connor’s hand found yours and your fingers intertwined. 

It was calm and you were happy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I wrote Connor correctly! If I didn't please tell me what I did wrong so I can work on it! Constructive criticism is welcome! So are requests as long as their sfw!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • running your fingers through your lover’s hair •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. This has only been out for, like, six hours and it's almost to two hundred hits. What the hell? Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short piece of fluff! ~~it'll help for what's coming next.~~

Honestly, the past week has been stressful. First, Connor had been assigned a case and was beating himself up at not being able to solve it in only a day (he had solved it eventually though) and now you had gotten fired from your job. It was a stupid job anyways. So, instead of trying to find a job on a Saturday, both you and Connor were lying on the couch. Just having a lazy day. Personally, this should have happened many days ago, both of you needed just a day to relax. Although, Connor wasn’t really one to relax, he always needed to be doing something. That was why he was currently lying in your lap, both of your fingers intertwined. 

Your spare hand wandered to the top of Connor’s head, your fingers flinching when you felt something soft. You and Connor had only really been together for a month and you were still finding out new things about him, and apparently he had actual hair. Your hand ran through his hair, tiny wisps of the soft material (you suspected it wasn’t actual human hair) coming out of their place. You softly smiled. 

Connor hadn’t moved for awhile, just staying still as you ran you hand through his hair. His eyes closed “Connor? Are you okay?” You questioned, concerned for your boyfriend. 

His eyes opened. “I am alright. I had just gone into my sleep mode.” His eyes darted up. “Are you running your fingers through my hair?” 

“No, I’m hovering my hand above your head,” You sarcastically answered, laughing a little. “Yeah, I’m running my fingers through your hair.”  

Connor hummed, something you found out he could do. “Well, it feels quite nice.” 

You smiled. “I’ll continue doing it then.” 


	3. quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • an end; death •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very evil person. Have fun!
> 
> I'm pretty sure this would be counted as angst, so that's a new tag! WOO!

You seemed to have a death wish today. First, you followed Connor - your boyfriend - to a case, seeing as you also worked with him at the DPC. That turned out awful, you had almost gotten shot by some dick with a gun. Hank, Connor’s actual partner (you only followed him sometimes, and only when you were allowed), had actually gotten shot, so he was out of commission for awhile. You had decided that you would follow Connor after the guy who had almost shot you and actually shot Hank. That was where you were right now. 

The guy had some sort of buzzcut, the one with the fancy sides and all that, and was wearing what seemed to be a fake leather jacket. He still had the gun in his hand. If he shot that would not turn out good.

“Put the gun down,” Connor demanded from beside you, taking a step forward towards the man with the gun. 

“I’m not gonna take orders from you!” The man yelled out, “Or the other one!” He was talking about you, since you were really the only one around that would make sense. Unless he was talking about birds that were on the next roof over. You doubted that he was though. 

“Just put down the gun and everything’ll be fine,” You added onto what Connor said before. You weren’t sure if  _ everything  _ was going to be fine, but you were sure that if the guy stepped down and dropped the gun no one else would get shot.

“What the hell did I just say? I’m not gonna take orders from no one!” The guy yelled out, “Besides, I shot one of your guys! Everything's  _ not  _ gonna be fine!” 

Really, you had no idea how it had happened so fast. One minute, Connor was just talking to the guy, trying to get him to back down, then, all of the sudden, there was a gunshot. You had been pushed to the ground, Connor standing where you once stood. Your eyes widened once you had figured out what had happened. 

“Connor!” You yelled out, crawling over to him as fast as you could. 

The guy got away, but all you could do was stare into Connor’s lifeless eyes. Ignoring the blue blood falling down the bridge of his nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this?


	4. kef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • drowsy contentment •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sickfic because I feel like crap, so here! 
> 
> I also need to stop staying up so late, damn.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Really, you hadn’t been expecting this. You rarely got sick as it is, and - somehow - you had gotten sick on the day that you had been asked out on a date. You groaned to yourself as you held a kleenex to your nose, getting ready to sneeze into it. You had yet to phone Connor - the guy who had asked you on a date - to tell him that you would be unable to make it to your date with him. You were going to have to do that. 

You grabbed your phone off of the table beside your bed, looking for Connor’s contact. Connor didn’t really have a phone, more like a program that allowed him to talk to you as if you were right in front of him - like those weird ear pieces that worked as phones that barely anyone used - seeing as Connor was an android. You didn’t mind though, you thought it was a good thing that they had actually gotten rights and freedoms like the rest of everyone. You pressed to call button that was next to a cute picture (boy, there were too many to choose from, honestly) of him playing with Sumo - his partner, Hank’s, dog. You couldn’t help but smile at the picture you had chosen. 

You pressed the phone up to your ear, waiting for him to pick up. The ringing stopped and you heard people talking from far away. “Hey,” your voice did not sound very good, almost as if your throat had become a desert, which it had, “I’m gonna have to reschedule our date. Sorry.” 

Connor didn’t answer for a moment. “Are you feeling well? By the state of your voice you do not seem to be in the best condition.” Connor questioned. You could tell he really cared about you, even if he had worded it very differently than anyone else. You liked that about him. 

“I’m not doin’ too hot, no. I think I caught a cold or something,” You explained. You could feel an attack of many coughs coming your way soon. Hopefully you wouldn’t be on the phone at that point, that would be awful, no one wants to be on the receiving end of someone having a cough attack. 

“I shall be there shortly.”

You shook your head, although Connor couldn’t see it - seeing as the two of you were talking over the phone. “What? Connor, you don’t have to do that.” 

“But I would like to,” Connor answered. Really, when he wanted to do something, there was no stopping him. 

You sighed, playing a hand to the side of your head. “Alright, I’m not gonna stop you. The door’s unlocked and all, just come right in.” The cough attack came sooner than you had thought it would, or the phone call had lasted longer than you thought it would. All of your thoughts were muddled and you couldn’t really tell how long you’d been on the phone with Connor. Probably not long, it didn’t take long to talk to someone over the phone and you preferred long conversations in person, or Skype - a program now needing a long awaited update that would never since it had been discarded for another program not long after 2025 started. 

“Do try not to die from coughing too much before I get there, please.” 

You let out a soft laugh, something that hurt your throat only a little. “Yeah, I’ll try not to.” The call ended after that, Connor having said bye before hand. 

You closed your eyes only for a moment, only for them to open back at Connor looking down at you, a bowl of something hot in his hands. “Hey,” you weakly said. Had you fallen asleep? 

Connor smiled at you, placing the bowl on the table next to the bed, “Hey. I didn't mean to wake you but I did make you soup for when you did wake up. It may be a bit too hot to eat at the moment.” 

“Aw, thanks!” There was a moment of silence in your brain. “I love you,” You blurted out. 

“I love you, too. Now, rest, staying awake will not do good for your cold.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some soup from me, too! 
> 
> I'll take requests if anyone wants to give any, too!


	5. drapetomani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • an overwhelming urge to run away •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ENGLivesAndZERO
> 
> "May I please request an angsty Machine! Connor × Reader, where he kills the reader?"
> 
> Hey ya go! Boy did I get this out quickly! I hope you enjoy it!

To be honest, you were scared as ever. Here you were, with Hank, heading to the top of a building to stop Hank’s android partner -Connor - from killing the android leader - Markus. You have no idea why you came with, you barely knew Connor and Hank hadn’t properly talked to you for years. Wait, no, that’s a lie, you knew exactly why you had come. Even if androids bleed blue and you bleed red you still think they should have the same rights as humans; you’ve always thought that and treated each android you came across with the same respect that you had humans that deserved it. So, that’s why you were here. Not really for Connor himself, or Hank, but for all androids because if Connor killed Markus who knew what would happen. 

Hank and you reached the top of the building, the door leading to the roof closed. Hank turned to you, “Stay here.”

“What? No!” You yelled out, hopefully quiet enough that Connor couldn’t hear you, seeing as he was probably on the other side. “I came with you to help you, not just stay here!” 

“I’m gonna try to talk some sense into ‘im, if that fails, you can help then. Now, stay here.” Hank left through the door, leaving you on the some platform after the stairs.

You frowned but didn’t follow, if Hank wanted to talk to Connor alone, you’ll let him but if you hear anything, you’re going to go through that door with your gun up and you won’t hesitate to shoot if Connor’s attacking Hank. That didn’t seem like something that wouldn’t happen at the moment. If Connor wanted to complete his mission - whatever that was, you were thinking that his mission was to stop the deviants - he would probably do anything to finish it; including killing anyone that got in his way. 

You heard the sound of metal being moved and whatever else they were doing on the other side of the door. You assumed that that would be an appropriate way to say “I need help” without actually saying it. You pushed open the slightly heavy metal door, only to see Hank - with his arms held out - hovering over the edge of the building, a guy - who you assumed was Connor - holding him by the collar; only for Connor to drop him, letting Hank fall to his death. You raised your gun, aiming it at Connor’s head. He had just killed the guy who had gotten you here, and he could probably kill you. 

You tried to steady your gun, your breathing heavy. You were scared, that’s for sure, you had just watched Connor allow Hank to fall to his death, and Connor could kill you - you could see his rifle out of the corner of your eye. All you had was a tiny pistol that Hank had given you seeing as you didn’t have any guns yourself.

“Let’s just..try to talk this out, okay?” You questioned, hoping to buy yourself time. You wanted to run away at this point, run away and not look back. Allow Connor to kill Markus and just pretend this had never happened. Another part of you, on the other hand, wanted you to be brave, to stop Connor, even if it costed you your life. That part was pretty small at the moment, being overrun by fear.  

“Lieutenant Anderson tried just that, and look where that got him. Do you want that same thing to happen to you?” You couldn’t tell if Connor was actually asking the question for a legitimate answer or threatening you but he seemed to step closer with every word. 

You shook your head. “No.”

“Then leave and let me do my job.”

“No.”

Connor was right in front of you now, allowing you to see the colour of his eyes - a nice, pretty brown colour - not that it mattered right now. “I would advise you to leave.”

You shook your head, repeating the word you had said twice now. “No.” The shaking in your hands had become worse, the gun moving from his shoulders to his chest too many times to count. 

Connor’s emotion didn’t reveal anything to you. Why would it? Connor was a machine, he wasn’t a deviant and he certainly wasn’t one of those androids that could emit the look of emotions. You hadn’t noticed that Connor had moved one of his hands to be placed on your gun until he had started to move your hand. The gun slipped out of your grip, the shaking from your hands not wanting to be stuck to the gun any long, and fell into Connor’s - the android flipping it around to face you. Your eyes widened as you saw what Connor was doing. 

You opened your mouth to say something, only for the sound of a gunshot to silence you. You hands went limp and you collapses to the ground. You could only see the silhouette of Connor.

“I’ll have you know that I will accomplish my mission, even if I have to kill every measly human that gets in my way.” You heard your pistol fall to the ground, only to hear another crash of - what was probably - the rifle not long after.

The door slamming shut was really the last thing you heard though. 


	6. paroxysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • sudden outburst of emotion •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Probably not even an hour later and I've already updated again! I have nothing else to do so expect a lot of these during the Summer.

Your keys jingled in your hand as you searched for the apartment key; why you had so many keys on your keychain escaped you but you really had to organize it. You slid the key in and opened the door, the cold of the inside of the room making you shiver. You’d have to turn up the heat, outside was already too cold for you, you didn’t need to feel any colder inside your own house. 

“I’m home!” You announced as you walked through the door, heading to the thermostat to change the temperature. 

You expected Connor - your boyfriend of six months - to be home by now, seeing as it was actually seven in the evening. You had stayed late at work today, seeing as no one else would. You were correct in thinking that Connor was home, seeing as he was on the couch, lying with the only animal that you could have in your apartment. A very tiny dog, whose name was Muffin. You smiled at seeing the two of them. 

“Welcome home,” Connor smiled back, placing Muffin onto the ground. “How was work?” 

You sighed, “Tiring. I just want to- I don’t know, I just want to do something fun.” 

“Does sleep sound fun?” Connor asked, you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

You nodded. “Yeah, it actually does.” You were exhausted from having stayed up so late last night, you couldn’t exactly fall asleep. “I think I’ll take a nap, or something. Wanna join me?” 

“I can’t join you in going to sleep - the closest I could get would be in low-power mode - but I shall join you in heading to bed,” Connor explained. 

You paused before you entered the bedroom, turning to look over at Connor. “Hey, Connor?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you as well.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I find it cute. It's also something I usually do. I'll lose track of what I was thinking and just randomly blurt out I love you to someone nearby.


	7. saorsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • freedom, liberty •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a long chapter! I have no idea where I was going with this one but it was originally inspired by a multi-chaptered fic I wanted to create but choose against it because after this part it was pretty much just going to be a weird one-shot book like this.

How you had evaded capture for a whole year, you had no idea. Yet, here you are, standing right in front of that prototype detective android you’ve heard about. How fun. You were nervous, that’s for sure, and stressed out. You didn’t even properly remember how you had gotten caught. You were pretty sure it involved someone chasing you though. 

The sound of a chair squeaking snapped you out of your thoughts, the android - whose name was a mystery to you but you could see the model number displayed on his jacket - RK800. “Hello,” The RK800’s voice was soft, almost as if he was supposed to play the Good Cop in the Good Cop/Bad Cop combo. You liked it, you had thought that you would’ve been interrogated by a human that only really yelled at you. “My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife. I would like to ask you some questions.” So that was the RK800’s name; Connor. Nice name. 

“Nothing's really stopping you,” You answered, leaning back in your chair as far as you could with your hands handcuffed to the table so you didn’t run away. 

“Alright. Why did you help the Tracis?” 

Right, the two girls who had deviated and one needed help since she had accidentally killed someone - although she didn’t regret it, the guy had murdered another one of her friends. You shrugged in response to Connor’s question. “They needed help, I wasn’t going to let them lose each other. Not when they love each other like that.” You had a question of your own. “Why didn’t you shoot them when you had the chance? I thought you were supposed to bring them here. Not me.” 

“I am not required to answer that,” Connor truthfully answered. Of course he wouldn’t, it didn’t have any meaning other than the fact that he didn’t shoot them. 

The questions bounced back and forth between the two of you, you answering Connor’s and Connor avoiding yours. Well, that was until someone came in and told Connor that he wasn’t going to get any helpful information from you.

“I just have one more question,” Connor announced as he sat up, “Why is it that when I scan you nothing pops up? Your name, your date of birth, you address, it’s all missing.” 

You froze, you had forgotten that since Connor was a detective android he’d be programmed with a facial scanner. You were really glad you had deleted all information on you now. You just had to come up with a lie that would seem believable at the moment seeing as you couldn’t tell them the truth. “I was born in a ditch, my parents were homeless, I never went to school and stayed out of people’s ways. It was almost like I never existed. Why would anyone have anything on me?” You weren’t expecting anyone to answer, which they didn’t, they had just taken you to one of the holding cells. You still helped a murderer (as well as two deviated androids) escape the police, but you hadn’t been the only one who had. Connor had helped by letting the Tracis go and not shooting them. 

The holding cell was boring, all you could do was sleep (which you could barely do) and listen to all the police officers talk about random things. You have no idea how many days had gone by before you saw Connor again. He looked different from the last time you had saw him, his eyes almost full of emotion. You smirked to yourself, the one made to catch deviants is himself a deviant. Well, it usually takes one to know one - in this case it takes one to catch one. You wondered if he had figured that you yourself were a deviant; you were actually surprised that no one else had figured it out. Sure, you had been a prototype yourself, but for a completely different reason than Connor. You had been a medical training android and the way you deviated was something (a girl had accidentally pulled off your reattachable arm and thought she had broke you, you broke character to tell her that she didn’t and you were perfectly fine). 

“What brings you here, Connor, the android sent by CyberLife?” You questioned, sitting up in the crappy bed. “Or are you not required to answer that either?” 

“Do you know where Jericho is?” Connor asked, not answering your question first. Guess he didn’t need to answer that. 

“Straight to the point I see,” You chuckled. 

“I don’t - I don’t have time for this. I’ve been taken off the case but all I need are a few more minutes to know where Jericho is! You worked with the Tracis and I have a feeling they knew where it was so you might know where it is too,” Connor explained, “So, do you know where Jericho is?” 

“If the case is all you care about I’m not going to give you anything.” 

“If I don’t figure this out I’ll be sent back to CyberLife and deactivated, I don’t - I don’t want to be deactivated. Please, just tell me if you know where Jericho is,” Connor pleaded. 

You held up a finger. “I’ll take you on one condition, you bring me with and I don’t leave your side the entire time.” 

Connor seemed to frown. “Fine.” 

 

How you managed to lose Connor, you have no idea. He was right beside you a moment ago and now he was gone. You’ve looked everywhere, talked to anyone who might have seen him. The only other place you hadn’t checked was the upper deck, that’s where you were heading now. You had reached the upper deck just as you saw Markus (at least, you thought it was Markus, he looked like the leader of the place) and Connor run out of some kind of a room (you had no idea what kind, you didn’t know everything about ships). 

Connor stopped quickly to grab you by the shoulders. “You need to get out of here!” 

You about to ask why when a helicopter flew above, and you suddenly knew why. You angrily frowned. “Is the only reason you got me to show you Jericho so you could figure out the investigation yourself?”

Connor shook his head. “No, I-” He looked up to the sky, more and more helicopters flying above you, “I’ll explain when we’re in a better environment.” 

 

Connor lied. You’d lost him again when you got to a safe place and now here you were, hanging out with a bunch of other androids. Of course, the safe environment part had long passed and now you were huddled in an area surrounded by anything that could be used to make a circle. The humans had finally stopped throwing bombs and now everything was good; all because Connor had gone and gotten many,  _ many _ , more androids. You had been in the crowd with them as Markus made his speech, but now that that was over, you were finally able to talk to Connor.

“So,” You began, “you’re a deviant now?” 

“Yes.” Connor seemed to be nervous about something.

“Well, take it from someone who went through the same thing, don’t try to figure out what you’re feeling. Just feel. If you figure out what it is along the way, congrats!”

“I shall...keep that in mind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests so if you'd like anything, let me know!


	8. kilig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • butterflies in one’s stomach •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grinning like an idiot because of how cute I've made this. Save me. It may be short but it's cute as hell.

You checked and double checked yourself in the mirror. You weren’t vain, you just wanted to make sure you looked pretty good, seeing as you had a date later tonight. It was your first one in a while, probably since high school, maybe even longer. It didn’t help that you were going with someone you had probably already fallen in love with. Really, it was only your first date with Connor - an android who you worked with - and you were already sure you were in love with him. 

You weren’t really wearing anything too fancy, just something a little more less casual from what you usually wear. You had managed to make your hair stay in a style that you liked and you couldn’t really see anything wrong with anything. All was good, you were ready. That just so happened to be perfect timing because there was a wonderful knock at your door. 

You walked normally to the door, as not to be too slow or too fast, seeing as you didn’t want to wait any longer. When you opened the door, the first thing you saw was a beautiful, light purple (you were pretty sure it was lavender) rose being held out to you. The next thing you saw was Connor’s smiling face, although he looked just as nervous as you probably did. You had no idea if he had gone on any other dates than the one he’s going on with you. Connor had actually switched out of the one outfit he always wore and into a nice brown button-up; his hair still the cute mess that it always was. 

“Hi,” You awkwardly waved. You had no idea what else you were supposed to do. Were you supposed to take the rose? 

“Hello,” Connor greeted you back, he held the rose closer to you. “I got this for you, I hope you don’t mind.” 

You shook your head, “I don’t, don’t worry.” You gently took the rose from Connor, glancing at it for a moment before looking at Connor once more. 

“Shall we go?” 

“I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the fluffiest thing I've written so far in my opinion. 
> 
> I take requests!


	9. clinomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • excessive desire to stay in bed •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is really freaking short, but I think it's cute. And probably something I would do. I hate getting out of bed.

You wrapped your arms tighter around his torso, placing your head against his chest. You had no intention of letting Connor leave the bed yet, it was way too early.

“We need to get up,” Connor explained as he tried to snake himself out of your arms. 

“No,” You whined, sounding much like a little kid. “I don’t wanna get up and you’re comfortable.” 

“I believe staying in a little longer will not do any harm,” You smirked as Connor hugged you. 

“Good, ‘cuz I don’t wanna get up.” 


	10. pluviophile II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • a lover of rain: someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hit with inspiration with a storm that's actually currently going on for me. And, if you cannot tell, I absolutely love storms. I kinda wish I had someone to spend it with since everyone else is either asleep or deathly afraid of storms XD
> 
> Ps. You can read this without even touching the first chapter of this.

You weren’t expecting a storm tonight. You hadn’t even noticed it coming until the WIFI went out late at night while you were working on your project. Connor had come and seen if you were alright, seeing as he was still in the kitchen when the WIFI went out; now, that usually wouldn’t be a big deal, but right now it was. This was your first storm with Connor around, and you were pretty sure it was Connor’s first ever storm.

Looking out the window only brought you sadness, the only thing was the dark street lit by the small, dim light. Really, it wasn’t interesting at all. You were about to turn around when Connor grabbed onto your shoulder, holding you closer to the window. It was then when it struck, a bright flash of light striking throughout the sky, making it look as if it was daytime in the middle of the night. You were amazed at it. You - in all your years of life - had only seen this once (probably) and that had been when you were in a moving car, not exactly the best time to stop and look at how pretty it is; especially when a lightning bolt hit the opposite side of the road (you were pretty sure that had happened). The lightshow put on by the lightning was amazing, the only downside was that it was basically a silent movie. There was no thunder, and no rain. You frowned slightly at that. You loved it when the thunder shook the house and you could hear the raindrops hit the windows. You couldn’t tell which way the wind was blowing so you had no idea if the storm would even come your way. It was still amazing nonetheless. 

You and Connor got chairs (comfy ones) so the two of you could just sit and watch the beautiful sky light up for however long you wanted. You had no idea how long the two of you had just been staring out the window when the rain came pouring down; completely out of nowhere. The thunder started up, getting louder and louder. You absolutely loved it. Looking towards Connor showed that he seemed to like it as well, despite not liking blizzards (you couldn’t blame him, blizzards are the worst). Everything was really peaceful, if you ignored the random roars of thunder. 


	11. hygge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • the cosy feeling you get when you enjoy the good things in life with friends •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Another chapter like five or more minutes after the last one! This was only out so fast because I had half of it written when I started writing the last one.

Really, you were not anticipating a party. Well, it wasn't really a party, more of a small get together consisting of you, Hank, Connor and three others. In your apartment, it seemed like a small party because your apartment was small. Currently, there was already one drunk guy dancing in your living room, the other two people were androids that you assumed Connor knew (you were pretty sure you recognized one as Markus, the leader of the Android Revolution) seeing as he was talking to them with Hank. Leaving you to lean against your countertops, with a non-alcoholic beverage in your hand; you weren't planning on getting drunk today. 

Your phone was currently blasting music as loud as your neighbours would allow it. You have no idea what was actually planning, just some really fast some you had on your phone, you knew you had some really weird ones on that small device you could hold in your hand.   
"Hey, Kid, get your ass over here!" Hank called from across the room. You decided to go over because, really, why would you pass up a conversation with your favourite crime fighting duo? That and Connor looked excited for something.

"My ass is now over here," You smiled as sat down on one of the stools, right next to Connor; it was really the only one left. The other stools were all taken up by Hank and Connor's friends. 

Hank took a quick gulp of his drink, emptying it completely. “Connor's been wanting to introduce you to his friends. Ya know, since he brought ‘em here without telling you.” Hank got up from his stool, raising his glass. “Have fun!” 

Connor cleared his throat, almost as if he was holding down a cough. How he managed to do that was beyond you, although, you wouldn’t mind learning. “I would like you to meet Markus and North.” Connor gestured to the two other people sitting on the stools next to him. 

You smiled at the two of them and gave a little wave. “I’m glad to meet the two of you. It’s nice that Connor has other friends other than Hank.” 

Connor looked at you confused for a moment. “Hank is not the only friend I have other than North and Markus. I consider you a friend as well,” Connor explained. 

“Aw, thank you, Connor!” You turned back to North and Markus. 

The four of you began to chat about random things, like the fact that Connor likes dogs and why he likes them, or how you met Hank and Connor. Really, the conversation went in so many different directions you lost count how many topics you had talked about. 

You hadn’t really paid any attention to the music until the drunk guy in your living room started to slow dance with an invisible partner. You hadn’t really realized that you had any slow songs on your phone so this was a surprise to you. 

“Would you care to dance?” Markus asked out of the blue, holding his hand out to you. You had honestly thought that he had come here with North as his date.

“Um...sure?” You nervously chuckled, taking his hand as he lead you to the middle of your living room. You swore you saw Markus smirk out of the corner of your eye. 

The two of you danced for a moment before Connor came up, tapping Markus on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” 

Markus let go of you, backing up to allow Connor to take over. “By all means, go ahead.” 

You didn’t mind the weird switch of partners, in fact, dancing with Connor was a bit more enjoyable than dancing with Markus. Probably because you knew Connor more than you did Markus. Either that or you secretly had a crush on your android friend; who knows? Certainly not you. 

The song changed almost as quick as it had came, changing back to the fast paced ones that had been playing before. Connor, who seemed very nervous for some odd reason (you swore that you could see a light shade of pink on his cheeks) let go of you, and made an attempt to go back to the stools. You quickly grabbed his hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?” You didn’t give him anytime to answer. “We’re not done dancing! Just because that songs over doesn’t mean we can’t continue to dance. We just have to change it up a bit!” 

So, you changed your dancing style, Connor looking confused as ever. He quickly got the hang of it, only taken five songs to actually get what you were doing. You were laughing the whole time, both due to how adorable confused Connor was and how fun it was to just dance and not have anyone judge you. Honestly, no one probably did that anyways but it was still easier to dance in your house with your friends than in a club with a whole bunch of strangers.

Soon enough North and Markus joined in (the drunk guy probably would’ve too, had he not passed out on your couch minutes before), twilling each other around. They seemed like good friends, or more, you have no idea. Honestly, you were just good dancing with Connor, and you were barely paying any attention to anything else.

Including the time, and before you knew it, it was five in the morning. Everyone just passed out on the couch or floor. Including you. 

 

Your back is still sore from sleeping on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests!


	12. noceur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • one who stays up late •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have my weird "I Need Sleep As Much As The Reader Does" chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“You need to go to sleep,” Connor announced from the doorway of the office. 

You looked up from the computer screen, having stopped typing for a moment. “Why?” 

Connor sighed, “Because if you don’t get sleep you won’t be able to function. Now, come on.” 

You shook your head, “Just a bit longer, I’ll go to bed soon. I promise!”

“Last time you promised me that you stayed up until five in the morning. Much later than I had thought you would head to bed.” 

You sheepishly smiled. “Stay with me then? You could tell me when it’s enough.”

“That is what I am trying to do at the moment.”

“Oh.” You looked down at your keyboard, glancing at the time in the corner of your screen. “It’s only three. I’ve got two hours.”

Connor frowned. “You are not staying up until five. It is bad for your health to go to bed so late and wake up early,” Connor explained, “I shall stay with you the whole time you are asleep if that will bring you to bed.”

You thought for a moment, although you already knew your answer. “Alright. Let’s go to bed.” You saved your progress and turned off your computer. 

“Good, I did not want to resort to carrying you to bed,” Connor joked, making you laugh a little. You probably would’ve laughed more had you not gone to bed at five the previous night and woken up at eight. Connor was right, you really needed to go to sleep sooner than you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests!
> 
> I also need to follow what I wrote and go to bed; but I'm not gonna! At least, not until my creativity runs out for the night. That's what I get for being a night owl! 
> 
> I'm also wide away; save me.


	13. embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • an act of holding someone closely in one's arms •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? A word that I have heard before looking up words for this work! 
> 
> I just really need a hug.

You weren’t having a good night, but nothing had really happened to you to make you feel so bad. You just did. So, you decided you would seek out Connor. He would be able to help you feel better, he usually did. 

You found Connor in the living room; despite it being late at night. He was curled up on the couch with a book in his hand. You smiled softly at how cute he looked, so focused in his book. His eyes glanced over to you when he noticed you were leaning up against the wall. 

“Hello,” He smiled at you, placing a bookmark in his book and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Hi,” You softly said. You played with the hem of your sleeve, grabbing it into your fist and holding it like it was going to blow away in an unreal breeze. “Can I have a hug?”

Connor looked at you confused for a moment. “Of course you can, why would you not be able to?” 

You walked over to Connor, who had stood up, and wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing the side of your face into his chest. You could hear the sound of his thirium pump pushing blue blood around his body; it didn’t quite mimic the sound of a heartbeat, but it was close. You looked up at Connor, your chin pressing into his chest. “I don’t know. But I thought I’d ask first before surprising you with one.” You returned to the side of your head pressing against his chest. “I love you, by the way.” 

Connor’s arms had found their way around you, pulling you closer into the embrace. “I love you as well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests!


	14. azuline//lutescent//coccineus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • blue//yellowish//bright red •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that! Three words as one chapter name! That's new.

You’ve only really seen Connor in whites, greys, blacks, and blues. Mostly because that was the colours of his uniform, the one CyberLife had given him when you first met him back in November. That and the fact that Connor had yet to remove his LED, the soft blue colour always there at the side of his head. You found the blue calm, and usually thought of him when you saw something that resembled the colour.

The LED had flickered to a soft yellow a couple of times, but it was only there when Connor was confused about something. Sayings like “curiosity killed the cat” was mostly the cause, seeing as everyone in the office used them and weren’t something he was likely programmed to recognize. You had only seen it yellow a couple of times while you were actually talking to Connor; at the most random times as well. It was weird, it would pop up yellow even when you were just talking normally. It stopped after a bit, you had never found out why the LED did that.

You had never seen it red before now. The bright colour popping out from all the others you saw on him. Even the worrying brown eyes that carefully looked over you. You didn’t really feel much either, only the soft touch of his hand on your cheek. His hand seemed to be the same colour as the LED on his temple, maybe a bit darker, you couldn’t really tell. Everything was a bit blurry. 

“You are going to be okay.” Connor didn’t seem to be so sure. “The ambulance is on it’s way.” 

You only gave him a weak smile. 


	15. basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • the overwhelming desire to kiss •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more cute stuff because I crave a relationship like this one day! 
> 
> Also, many thanks from the agender bean that hasn't slept in 32 hours! This work has hit 2000 hits and is now the work with the most hits on my account!

Today was a lazy day, although you had cleaned a little bit since the both of you needed laundry done (despite Connor being an android). Connor was lying in your lap, reading a book (a paperback one, those are rare nowadays but you managed to find one of Connor’s favourite in paper) while you ran your fingers through his hair. You had just been watching some show on the TV, being oblivious to the world around you except that of the fictional world in front of you.

“May I kiss you?” Connor blurted out, snapping you out of your obliviousness. He had put his book down and was just staring at you. 

You smiled and rolled your eyes. “I don’t see why not.” 

It wasn’t at all quick, but it was sweet. 

“I love you,” Connor announced once he fell back onto your lap. Usually you were the first one to say it.

You smiled down at him. “I love you as well.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests!


End file.
